


Confianza en ti mismo.

by RosaMacchio



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Broken Bones, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Happy Ending, Insecure Bones, Leonard "Bones" McCoy-centric, Light Bondage, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Poor Bones, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Top James Kirk, Worried James T. Kirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Leonard siente mucha auto estima  de su propio cuerpo y no puede creer que esté con El Capitan James Kirk  tanto así que quiere romper su relación con el, será capaz que  un amor tan Grande acabará de esa manera. Pésimo resumen lo admito





	Confianza en ti mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no son míos, sino la trama.
> 
> Aclaración 2: este fic lo hice hace años y lamento toda las fallas de ortografías y gramática no tengo Beta.
> 
> Aclaración 3: tiene mucho Occ así que están advertidos espero que les guste

Odio mi cuerpo, como no tienen idea no sé cómo James se puso en fijar en alguien como yo, que soy muy delgado y frágil, que no sabe pelear por sí mismo y que siempre acaba como la damisela en peligro, cuando bajamos a un planeta a explorar y me raptan los habitantes de planeta.

Odio sentirme como un inútil y no ser capaz ayudar al amor en mi vida en las misiones, solo ayudo para sanar vidas y nada más como quisiera ayudar más a Jim, pero solo soy un bueno para nada y solo observo cómo un idiota como el y el duende de orejas puntiagudas salvan el día y yo me siento como rechazado a no serle de buena ayuda.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación de mi novio esperando que termine su turno para hablar he decidido dejarlo aunque eso rompa nuestros corazones, pero es mejor que consiga alguien bueno que yo que soy un inútil.

Escucho como se abre la puerta y veo a Jim con una sonrisa en sus labios, como en unos momentos esa sonrisa se irá por mi culpa.

  * Huesos a que debo el placer en verte, quieres que juguemos al Doctor – dijo pícaramente y yo me sonrojo por sus palabras.

  * Jim he decidido que ya no quiero estar contigo – fue lo primero que dije y miro como la hermosa sonrisa de Jim desaparece y me mira entre triste y enojado.

  * Y puedo saber Doctor por qué quieres cortar conmigo – dijo fríamente y eso me hizo estremecer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

  * Por qué ya no te amo Capitán – respondí a la peor mentira que pueda existir miro como sus ojos avellanas desafían a mis asustados ojos azules.

  * Me dejaste de amar después de cinco años como pareja así como así Huesos – me dijo furioso y yo tragó saliva.

  * Si James me he dado cuenta que lo nuestro no iba a suceder – dije con voz baja mientras miro como arroja algo en la pared y yo me estremezco que por mi culpa iba estar tan mal.

  * No, puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de ti Huesos, deje de coquetear con cualquiera por ti Leonard por qué me enamore de ti y te iba serte fiel, pero ahora me dices que no me amas no se qué hacer – gritó yo solo lo miro agachado pero en seguida ciento sus manos en mis mejilla y hace que lo vea.

  * Pues ser feliz con alguien más James – dije esas palabras que hacían que mi corazón se hiciera en pedazos miro como me suelta mi cara y se aleja.

  * No puedo olvidarte tan fácil, como tú lo hiciste Leonard, ahora verte no te quiero ver en este momento, es más te ordeno que estés en confinamiento hasta que yo diga lo contrario necesito estar solo Doctor – me dijo pero yo me enojo por qué me mando a confinamiento.

  * Por qué me mandas a confinamiento Capitán no hice nada malo – conteste enojado y si está enojado por qué rompí con el y este será mi castigo por lo que hice no está bien.

  * Por qué ahora no estás a mando de la enfermería Doctor, así que obedece y estas en tu cuarto hasta que yo lo ordene está claro McCoy – grito y me empujó a fuera de sus cuarto bruscamente y yo solo miro con incredulidad cuando cerró las puertas en mi cara.

Como un robot me dirijo adonde antes era mi habitación y ahora será de nuevo mío, no puedo creer lo que había hecho pero era lo mejor para el, que sea feliz con otra persona que conmigo.

Ya llegando a mi habitación me siento en la cama y pongo mis rodillas en mi pecho y comienzo a llorar por fin por el tanto dolor que le hice a mi Capitán y a mí mismo.

No me lo merezco jamás en mi vida he merecido alguien pensé que con Jim sería feliz pero viendo mis defectos se que el nunca me amara como lo que soy soy un inútil que no pueda defender a nadie y que yo sea el único que salvan, no es justo odio mi cuerpo más que nunca y con eso me quedo dormido en esta posición.

Cuando despierto estoy desorientado ya que al principio no sabía qué pasó hasta que recordé y de nuevo comienzo a llorar por todo el daño que le hice a James, por mi culpa, me levanto de la cama sintiendo todos mis músculos adormecidos por la manera que dormí ayer y voy por el Brandy Sauriano para beber una buena cantidad para desahogarme, Jim no me ha llamado así que todavía estoy castigado en mi cuarto como un niño, mejor así no veía a Jim y a los demás, necesito estar solo.

No sé cuánto tiempo bebí hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abre pensando que es Kirk respondo.

  * No dejaste claro Capitán querías estar solo - grite con voz ronca sin voltearme a ver.

  * Difícilmente, Doctor no soy el capitán – dijo esa voz molestia de Spock y lo miro enojado.

  * Qué haces aquí Spock vienes a golpearme por qué corte con el Capitán – dije furioso y me levantaba de la cama y cruzando los brazos.

  * Eso es ilógico de tu parte Doctor vine a verte de por qué rompiste con el Capitán si los dos se veían muy románticos juntos – me dijo y yo solo lo miro incrédulo.

  * Jim te mando verdad – conteste enojado.

  * El Capitán no sabe que estoy aquí, me dijo que tú ya no lo amas es verdad Doctor – dijo sin dejar en la posición de la puerta y sus manos atrás de su espalda.

  * Por supuesto que es verdad – mentí por supuesto, pero veo como la ceja de Spock se levanta confundido.

  * Se qué estás mintiendo Doctor – me respondió y yo lo miro con incredulidad en mi rostro.

  * Como lo sabes duende eres Vulcano no un lector de mentes – conteste furioso.

  * Pero lo se doctor tú todavía lo amas – me dijo yo lo miro impactado.

  * ¿Como lo sabes? – pregunte con temor.

  * Por el simple hecho de que tienes lágrimas en los ojos, si no lo amaras más no estarías llorando por el McCoy – respondió y mis malditas lágrimas me traicionaron.

  * Y que si lloro qué tal si estoy así por otra cosa – grite sacando mi frustración con el.

  * No lo creo Doctor he visto como miras al Capitan y se que es una mirada de afecto hacia el, tú hiciste un sacrificio para dejarlo ir cuál fue Doctor, por qué parecían demasiado felices – me pregunto.

  * Quieres saber la razón pues es esta, lo deje, por qué quien amaría a un ser tan patético como yo que soy débil y que no sabe cómo defenderse por eso deje ir a Jim para que no me tuviera como estorbo a un maldito viejo gruñón, por eso le dije esa maldita mentira para que el fuera libre para que encontrara alguien mejor que yo estás contento Spock – grite sacando estas palabras que estaban rodeando por años de como me sentía y miro que Spock se queda en silencio yo lo miro confundido, no me doy cuenta que otra persona estaba en la habitación.

  * Con que fue por eso que terminaste conmigo Huesos - dijo la voz de Jim y eso hizo que me volteara asustado para ver que James estaba a lado de la puerta a lado de Spock – bien hecho Spock puedes tomar el mando de la nave – dijo con voz suave y eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre Jim mando a Spock a verme para sacarme la verdad de por qué troné con el maldito duende de sangre verde y de Jim.

  * Si, Capitán – respondió Spock y salió de mi habitación dejándonos solos yo mirando ansioso en cualquier lugar menos la cara de Jim.

  * Entonces fue por eso Leonard que terminaste conmigo – dijo furioso y yo solo doy un paso hacia atrás asustado por su reacción.

  * Si Capitán esa es la razón, quien me amaría por ser como soy Jim – dije temeroso y el me mira con sus ojos.

  * Yo, Huesos yo te amo tal y como eres, y no me importa que eres débil, delgado y un viejo gruñón Leonard yo te amo como eres mi amado Huesos – dice tratando de acercarse pero yo doy un paso atrás.

  * Me amas por lastima, James no me mientas se que no soy tan atractivo como tú y que no sabe cómo defenderse y no poderte ayudarte en las misiones es por eso que te dejo ir quien amaría a mí, solo que siempre se mete en problemas – grite ya nuevas lágrimas caían en mis ojos, veo como Jim me alcanzó rápido y me envolvió en sus brazos yo trato de luchar enojado soltándome de su abrazo sin éxito y cuando dejo de luchar en sus brazos me acurruco en su pecho y sollozo más fuerte hasta que me tranquilizo un poco y hace que levantara mi mirada para ver la suya.

  * Yo jamás te amaría por lastima Leonard nunca eres hermoso mi Leonard tan apuesto, me enamore de ti como eres por tu personalidad y tu amor hacia mi Huesos, no me enamore por ti por ser débil, para mi tu eres mi fuerte Huesos que me has ayudado en cualquier peligro curándome, sanándome cuando una situación acaba mal, siempre estás a mi lado Huesos cuando más te necesito y me has defendido aunque no sea físicamente me has defendido verbalmente con los de la federación así que no digas que eres un inútil por qué eres la maravillosa persona que siempre estás conmigo siempre y cuando te metes en problemas la mayoría es por mi culpa y por eso tengo que rescatarte mi dulce Leonard te amo Huesos y no quiero amar a otra persona más que tú, esto te lo iba darte más tarde pero creo que está es la ocasión indicada – dijo yo lo miro confundido.

  * ¿Que dices James? – pregunte incrédulo cuando veo como se arrodilla un pie al suelo y en eso veo que saca una caja de terciopelo negro yo solo abro los ojos más de la cuenta y lágrimas amenazadas a caer de nuevo.

  * Leonard Horatio McCoy desde la primera la primera vez que te vi en la academia fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida, nunca pensé que vernos en aquella vez cuando tropezaste y caíste encima de mi cambiarías mi vida para siempre, cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, mi querido Huesos allí supe que nuestro destino eran estar juntos Leonard, no solo lo digo como Capitán y tú mi OCM sino que nuestro destino es estar juntos como pareja, me creerás cursi pero fue amor a primera vista cuando te vi, pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía mi enamoramiento hacia ti, hasta después de que te mueres de esa enfermedad Huesos que me di cuenta que no quería perderte y que tuve que confesarte que te amaba ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida ya que tú me confesaste que me amabas y desde entonces hemos estado juntos, ha sido los cinco años más maravillosos de mi vida estando contigo y a pesar de que hoy quisiste romper conmigo por qué querías lo mejor para mí, por tu cuerpo todavía te amo Leonard y cómo te dije eres hermoso, guapo, atractivo así es como te vi la primera vez y me enamore de ti y quiero pasar mi vida contigo si tú me lo permites, quiero hacerte feliz, que seas amado por mi, por qué ti mereces ser amado y feliz mi querido Doctor que dices Leonard Horatio McCoy te casarías conmigo te juro que te amaré y protegeré para siempre mi querido Huesos - terminó decir y en eso abre la cajita y se ve un anillo plateado con un zafiro y mis ojos ya caían las lagrimas sin poder contenerlas.

No podía creer que James el amor de mi vida quiere casarse conmigo, a pesar de que soy un débil me ama, a pesar que quise romper con el por mis defectos aún quiere estar conmigo no me lo puedo creer James me mira preocupado pero yo no salía de mi asombro.

  * Que dices Huesos no quieres cásate conmigo – preguntó preocupado mirándome, yo salgo de mis pensamientos y me acerco a él y lo abrazo tanto que ambos caímos al suelo.

  * Si, James si me quiero casar contigo – conteste antes de llevar mis labios a los suyos y lo beso, el me corresponde el beso enseguida, hasta que nos separamos por un poco de aire nos vimos con una sonrisa en el rostro y me pone el anillo en mi dedo y yo sonrío de alegría de que seré marido de Jim.

  * Que bien que has dicho que si por que serás ahora mío para siempre mis Huesos – me sonrió y yo le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

  * En serio te quieres casar conmigo a pesar de lo que te hice – conteste con arrepentimiento y veo cómo se para del suelo y me ayuda a pararme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

  * Por supuesto que sí Leonard y te demostraré lo hermoso que eres, vamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación – dijo pero yo me quedo parado en mi lugar y el me mira confundido - ¿que sucede Huesos? – preguntó sorprendido que no me moviera.

  * Recuerdas que estoy todavía en confinamiento Capitán no puedo salir tú me lo ordenaste – le dije avergonzado y no iba a desobedecer una orden de mi Capitán que me mira con un suspiro aliviado.

  * Tu castigo ya ha terminado Huesos y se que ya no te portarás mal o si, además tengo otra sorpresa que estoy seguro que no me volverás a defraudar – eso último lo dijo una sonrisa maliciosa y yo tragó saliva por qué conocía esa sonrisa a la perfección.

Caminamos a nuestro cuarto y cuando llegamos, James me acorraló y me besó contra la pared y yo solo dejo jadear de placer, mientras nos desvestíamos frenéticamente y enseguida Jim me lleva a la cama y hace que me acueste y miro confundido cómo va un cajón sacando un maletín negro y yo lo miro con pánico en mis ojos por qué ya se lo que iba a venir.

Observo cómo saca de la caja cuarto cuerdas suaves negras y una mordaza de bola, que compró en un planeta de sexualidad, casi ni los usábamos solo rara vez cuando Jim tenía una fantasía de mi amordazado y atado a su merced, pero ahora los volverá a utilizar, trató de pararme pero Jim es más rápido que yo y en seguida estaba encima de mi mirándome con esa sonrisa que me enamora.

  * Oh, no Huesos, no te volverás a escapar, vas a aprender tu lección y vas a saber por qué amo todo de ti, ya sabes que no te haría daño nunca mi amor confías en mí – dijo tranquilizándome y comenzando amararme las manos a los postes de la cama, seguido por mis tobillos.

\- Si, lo hago James, confió en ti - conteste con voz tímida no muy seguro de mí mismo y Jim me sonríe con una suave sonrisa y me besa.

  * Ya veras amor esto te ayudará para que confíes en que tu cuerpo es lo más hermoso qué hay te amo Leonard – dijo y me da un beso en la frente.

  * Yo también te amo Jim – dije antes de ser amordazado por la mordaza de bola, Jim se aseguró que estuviera bien atada atrás de mi cabeza.

  * Listo mi amor ahora a comenzar la terapia de cómo amar a tu cuerpo – me dijo y comenzó a besar desde mi cabeza, a todo mi cuerpo centímetro con centímetro, yo solo gemía de placer en la mordaza sin hacer nada – mira Huesos observa cada toque y como beso tu cuerpo, eres hermoso mi Leonard más hermoso que las estrellas nunca dudes nunca de eso mi amor – decía eso entre beso y beso, ahora sus labios estaban por mi estomago dando muchos besos en esta parte –no me importa que tengas un estómago delgado mi Doctor es lo más suave que he tocado y besado en mi vida mi Huesos – siguió diciendo y yo solo sacaba gemidos ahogados de mi mordaza y comenzaba a pelear con las ataduras por reflejo.

Miro como sus labios ahora van a mis piernas y las besa con una delicadeza que no tenía yo solo gemía de placer ya mi errecion me estaba doliendo mucho y Jim ya lo sabia, veo como ya su cara está a unos centímetros en mi miembro pero antes de que lo chupe me mira con sus ojos avellanas con deseo.

  * Como va la lección ya viste por qué amo tu delicioso cuerpo delicado, Leonard – me dijo mirándome yo solo asiento quiero sentir su boca en mi pene, ese pensamiento me hizo ruborizarme – dilo Leonard lo quiero escuchar de tus labios – siguió diciendo y sé exactamente a lo que se refería escucharlo de mis labios amordazados pero estoy desesperado que me toque.

  * Mmmmphhh – estaba gimiendo que si que ya comprendía que amaba mi cuerpo delgado que quiero que me la chupe y que me dejaba ver las estrellas, ya la saliva salían sin control bajo mi barbilla por mi mordaza, observó como Jim me sonríe con satisfacción.

  * Muy bien mi Huesos te lo has ganado y que nunca vuelva escucharte decir que no mereces mi amor por cómo eres me escuchaste Leonard – dijo eso serio yo solo asiento, antes de sentir ya su boca a mi alrededor y hace que gimiera de placer y gimiera su nombre en mi mordaza.

  * Mmmm – decía Jim obviamente perdido en el placer de sus maravillosos labios chupándomela como si fuera paleta yo solo podía gemir en mi mordaza que ocultaba todos mis sonidos, no sé cuánto tiempo la chupo que sin darme cuenta comenzó a meter de improvisto dos dedos en mi entrada y eso hizo que gimiera más sorprendido que no me di cuenta que los metió en mi trastero sin duda Jim me distrajo lo suficiente para prepárame y yo solo lo miro con ojos vidriosos no se cuánto tuvo sus labios en mi polla y sus dedos en mi interior hasta que se separó y me dio una sonrisa y yo solo gimo tristemente.

  * Tranquilo mi amor voy a enseñarte lo bien que te voy a ser y demostrar de por qué debes amar tu cuerpo mi Huesos – dijo mientras se paró al baño por el lubricante, mientras que yo peleaba inútilmente con mis ataduras, esperando que viniera.

En minutos llego mostrando ese maravilloso cuerpo, que hace que le tenga envidia y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas caían en mis ojos, y Jim adivinado lo que pasaba vino rápido a mi.

  * Mi amor no llores, se que no te gusta tu cuerpo cuando vez el mío pero ya te dije que amo tu cuerpo no importa lo comprendes – dijo mientras me quitaba la mordaza para que pudiera hablar.

  * Lo se Jim, pero no puedo evitar ver lo musculoso que es tu cuerpo a comparación del mío por favor perdóname James – comente ya luchando más con mis cuerdas, en seguida Jim me las quita y me envuelve en sus brazos mientras yo me oculto en su pecho y lloro y el trata de consolarme.

  * No tengo nada que perdonar te amo Huesos y siempre lo hare, quieres continuar lo que estábamos haciendo ya sin las ataduras – me dijo rápido viendo mi pánico en mi cara.

  * Si quiero que me hagas tuyo quiero que me demuestres que amas más mi cuerpo – dije separándome de sus brazos y me acuesto en la cama enseguida Jim se mete ya lubricado su pene a mi interior y eso me saco un gran gemido de placer.

  * Te gusta Huesos lo que te estoy haciendo – me pregunto cuando empezó a moverse y a embestirme con fuerza.

  * Oh, si James me encanta lo qué haces pero no pares por lo que más quieras – conteste casi gritando, y escucho como se reía antes de moverse más deprisa y yo soltando más gemidos y llevando mis manos a sus cabellos.

  * Te gusta Leonard lo que te estoy haciendo Huesos – me dijo dándome un beso que yo ansioso lo acepto.

  * Si, James me encanta mi amor – conteste jadeando de placer ya no iba aguantar mucho tiempo más con Jim follandome y tocando ese punto que hace ver las estrellas, James debió de suponer que estoy cerca ya que me susurró en mi oreja.

  * Córrete amor mío que yo esto sosteniendo tu hermoso y delicado cuerpo te amo Leonard – con esas palabras comienzo a correrme gritando su nombre y enseguida el también se corrió adentro de mi.

Cuando terminaron nuestros orgasmos Jim se retiró y se acostó a lado mío y yo me acurruco en su fuerte pecho escuchando sus latidos de corazón mientras el me rodea en sus fuertes brazos.

  * Jim cómo supiste que algo andaba mal cuando te dije esa mentira que no te amo – comente después de un largo rato sintiendo una de sus manos acariciando mi cabello y sonriendo.

  * Fue fácil mi amor, tú siempre me dices siempre qué estás enamorado de mí y cuando me dijiste eso me sorprendió bastante trate de que no me afectara tanto y lamentó la forma que te trate cuando te saqué por la fuerza en nuestra habitación, cuando te mande a tu habitación, Spock me dijo que te había escuchado llorar el día de ayer, y eso me sorprendió y me preocupo por qué si tú ya no me amabas ya no hubieras llorado por mi , por eso ideamos este plan para saber tus verdaderas razones, Huesos si te sentías así me lo hubieras dicho antes yo te hubiera comprendido y te hubiera dicho que eres un ser maravilloso Huesos – me dijo y abrazándome con fuerza a el, sorprendido como se dio cuenta lo mal que me comporté con el cuando le dije que no lo amo y siento una terrible culpa.

  * Lo siento Jim no sabes cuánto lo siento de verdad, es solo que mis inseguridades de cómo soy, ya sabes tú eres el gran capitán James Tiberius Kirk el gran defensor de la galaxia el ser más fuerte que conozco y yo solo soy un simple Médico gruñón que solo salvo vidas – conteste tristemente y James me abraza con fuerza a el calmando mis temores.

  * No solo eres un médico eres el mejor médico que pudiera tener eres mi OCM y estoy muy orgulloso que lo seas tú me has salvado en tantos problemas que nos metemos y has estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles en mi vida Leonard, así que no digas diciendo que nada más eres un simple médico, ya que pronto serás marido del gran Capitán James Tiberius Kirk , Huesos y ya veras como yo te voy a sentirte especial mi amado Huesos - me dijo sonriendo y por primera vez le doy una sonrisa real, me miró en el dedo donde está el brillante anillo.

  * Muchas gracias por todo Jim por amarme como soy y por estar conmigo, a pesar que intente alejarte de mi lado. – comente y veo que me sonríe y me abraza más a el.

  * Ni creas que te vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente Dr. McCoy, por qué eres mío – me sonrió.

  * Como yo soy tuyo Jim Ahora lo se – conteste bostezando y Jim me sonríe y me da un beso en mi frente.

  * Bueno es hora de dormir Leonard McCoy futuro Kirk – me dijo y yo sonrío más cuando cierro los ojos – te amo Huesos y siempre me aseguraré que no te pierdas en ti mismo y que seas amado tal como eres – siguió arrullándome.

  * Yo también te amo James, y se que cumplirás la promesa – con esas palabras caigo dormido en los maravillosos brazos de mi Capitan de mi futuro marido, que me quiere a pesar de mis defectos y por una vez soy completamente feliz a lado de Jim que me protegerá y me amara por siempre.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por Leer


End file.
